


Hymen, o Hymenaee

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Non era gentile: quello era il punto. Non fingeva, non aveva schermi, non si vergognava di sfidarlo e non lo temeva abbastanza da tremare al momento opportuno (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punto di stallo

Fictional Dream © 2006 (5 giugno 2006)  
Dragon Ball, Bulma, Vegeta e tutti gli altri personaggi sono proprietà di Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, Star Comics e Mediaset (quali concessionari italiani).  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/92/hymen-o-hymenaee)).

******

Le consapevolezze non riposano affatto. Si svegliano piuttosto di buonora, per sorprenderti quando sei più indifesa, vulnerabile e meno pronta agli assalti del caso. Probabilmente accade perché desideri per prima darti una specie di alibi molto comodo, con cui evitare di vergognarti per quello che sei, per quello che senti e per quello che hai scoperto. Ad esempio che fai l’amore e ti ecciti pensando a un altro. Potrebbe essere un buon punto di partenza per gettare la maschera e raccontarti un po’. Cosa ne dici, Bulma? È il momento di stendere le carte sul tavolo e sceglierne una? Oppure sai bene che qualunque tarocco mostrerebbe solo e soltanto – solo e sempre – la figura sbagliata? _Un imperatore senza tiara, denti da fiera e una lunga coda fulva_. Puoi scuotere i capelli quanto vuoi, raccoglierti contro il corpo di Yamcha, rassicurarti con un contatto che ti salva, perché non profuma di suggestioni pericolose: la verità è solo una. Probabilmente non ami più il ragazzo che hai accanto, ma una specie di sogno perverso che accarezzi da un po’. Hai cominciato dicendoti che era una fantasia innocente, di quelle che vanno, vengono e in fondo servono unicamente a crescere. È finita che per poco non mormoravi il _suo_ di nome, mentre lasciavi che un altro ti penetrasse. Dovresti sentirti in colpa, invece sei già pronta a cercarti una pallida scusa. In fondo, ti dici, Yamcha è stato il tuo primo ed unico ragazzo per troppo tempo. Avete vissuto insieme e poi vi siete separati una quantità di volte, ma non esiste più molto che dica di voi come di una coppia. Sicuramente non c’è alcuna passione sfolgorante e all’inizio ti eri detta che dopo dieci anni – e qualcosa in più – era persino _normale_. Ma in quest’ora antelucana di brutte riflessioni e concreti fantasmi hai deciso di essere franca. Soprattutto con te stessa.

Sei innamorata di Vegeta. _Mio Dio_. Saresti pronta ad andare a letto con il nemico.

Perché?

Perché è sensuale, sessuale, triste, amaro come il fiele e caldo come l’Inferno. E quando sei una donna – intelligente o stupida non conta affatto – è il fuoco che cerchi. Non una polla d’acqua stagnante in cui annegare i tuoi autentici istinti.

Dunque accendi pensierosa la prima sigaretta della giornata, fissando un cielo strano, in cui l’oscurità insegue ancora il sole nascente e lascia stemperare il rosa in un azzurro troppo intenso per essere reale. Concentrarsi sui colori è un buon modo per fuggire il buio dell’incertezza e il buio del senso di colpa e persino quello del rancore. Già: rancore. Perché – e su questo è proprio il caso di porre l’accento – se Gokuh non fosse così maledettamente buono ed onesto e persino pietoso fino a sembrare mortalmente stupido, Vegeta non sarebbe durato abbastanza da diventare un problema. Non certo un _tuo_ problema. Fino ad una manciata di mesi fa, per dire, tu odiavi quel saiyan. Ed era giusto: buono e giusto. Ti ha ammazzato Yamcha e gli amici di una vita. Ha brutalizzato un bambino e suo padre. Voleva sterminare tutti i terrestri e nel modo in cui ti apostrofa a tratti – _umana. Terrestre_ – l’eco di quel suo sprezzante, inutile orgoglio di casta si avverte ancora con nettezza spaventosa. Non c’era nulla che potesse alimentare altra riflessione se non l’odio stesso che nasce dal terrore. Bianco e nero: come un testo perfettamente leggibile. Invece è sopravvissuto. È rimasto. In un certo senso si è lasciato guardare, persino se non sai quale possa essere l’accezione più adatta per descrivere il modo controverso e sempre agonale con cui entrate in contatto. Ti ha permesso di associare al suo volto un sorriso, un’espressione, un’inclinazione particolare. Ha reso trasparente a tratti un passato atroce, incrinando il tuo solido muro di egoismo per un brutto-bel sentimento che si chiama _compassione_. E nel momento in cui ti permetti di soffrire accanto a qualcuno, quel qualcuno non è più un nemico, né un tassello irrilevante.

Quel qualcuno minaccia di divenire il cuneo che ti trapassa il cuore a tradimento. Se poi sei la prima ad aprire le braccia, Bulma, c’è poco persino da chiamare in conto il destino e i suoi tiri. È solo amore. Non c’entrano neppure nulla le sfere del Drago. L’unico globo che ti serve non è lucente. È anzi piccolo, scuro e infedele nei suoi moti.

Poni la mano sul seno sinistro e puoi ascoltare la sua voce cattiva. La sua verità piena unicamente dei suggerimenti sbagliati.

 

Per un saiyan la battaglia non è uno stato critico tra istanti successivi di quiete consapevolezze e fisiologica attesa. Per un saiyan la battaglia è una risposta tanto elementare al tempo e alla vita come per qualunque altra creatura è il sonno o il respiro. È il morso feroce di una seconda natura, alimentata da un’invisibile luna e da ancestrali passioni. Persino i sentimenti sono una quotidiana battaglia. Persino il turbamento è la voce di una guerra intestina. Per il Principe di un’orbita morta la memoria è già una guerra. Memorie lontane, inconcludenti nel loro disseppellire qualcosa di simile a un dispiacere. Memorie recenti, che invece straziano con un tumore biografico talmente prossimo e tangibile da distruggere persino il nucleo nevralgico della dignità profonda e del riserbo. Il cuore purulento e infetto del problema lo spia dall’alto per l’ennesima mattina. Inizialmente il saiyan non ha assegnato a quegli occhi alcuna importanza, sforzandosi di definire i confini critici del proprio equilibrio e della propria meta. Si è detto anzi che se dava tanto peso a uno stupido esemplare femmina di una razza inferiore da distruggere quanto prima, neppure meritava d’essere ancora vivo e, soprattutto, di ambire all’oro della stirpe. Aveva mistificato il turbamento in una sequenza – leggermente patetica – di buoni propositi, dicendosi che in fondo poteva persino lasciarla guardare: ignorarla sarebbe divenuto l’ennesimo strumento della propria preparazione. Eppure, giorno dopo giorno, la voglia di ricambiare il muto sguardo e restituirle un’occhiata, indovinare nuovi dettagli di lei – la particolare curva del seno, la rotondità delle spalle, il tono complicato e irripetibile delle sue chiome – ha preso il sopravvento, trasformandosi in qualcosa che non somiglia né ad una guerra, né a una scelta. È un po’ come con Kakaroth: un dolore che ricorda l’odio, ma ha tutt’altro sapore.

_E fa molto più male_.

Quando approda ad una simile conclusione, il saiyan – puro istinto e dunque grande buonsenso – comprende che c’è qualcosa di infetto nell’aria che i terrestri respirano. Qualcosa che trasforma la concretezza in uno sterile vaneggiamento e che dunque danneggia quanto di più feroce e degno possiede. Perché il saiyan di nome Vegeta è stato il lupo di un assassino: ha leccato la mano della Morte e quel sapore è stato di suo gusto. Abbastanza da volerne ancora. Abbastanza da aver desiderato l’immortalità solo perché l’immortalità avrebbe reso durevole l’orgia di sangue di un sabba crudele. In tutto questo – è evidente – non c’è spazio per i giochi di sguardi, le stupide donne perditempo e neppure per le esitazioni. L’unica scelta praticabile è fissare con odio la selva dei _drones_ allineati e fingere sia tutto come allora: una porta che si chiude alle spalle di un cucciolo già rovinato, offrendo alla giovane belva il diletto dell’incubo.

_Nessuna carezza._

Un saiyan non ne ha bisogno.

 

Da quando Bulma Briefs aveva perso il sonno e il piacere di svegliarsi a un orario sufficientemente tardo da rendere ragione del proprio status e di una viziata pigrizia, aveva pienamente compreso che nessuna giornata avrebbe più posseduto il crisma di quella perfezione quasi oltraggiosa cui per troppo tempo era stata abituata. Non entrava in conto neppure l’ansia legittima per quei maledetti androidi già annunciati da una scoraggiante profezia: era un problema talmente personale da legittimarne una lettura altrettanto egocentrica. Se per certi versi poteva dispiacerle non poco fosse Yamcha a farne le spese – Yamcha che per un innocuo apprezzamento sulla sua permanente era stato quasi cacciato da casa completamente nudo - la razionalità non le apparteneva abbastanza a lungo da trasformare labili sprazzi di buonsenso in qualcosa di sufficientemente durevole. Probabilmente, anzi, Bulma Briefs stava ponendo in essere la più antica e scorretta delle tattiche amorose: incapace di assumersi la responsabilità di sentimenti ormai in ostaggio del polo sbagliato, delegava volentieri a Yamcha il compito di registrare l’inevitabile e trarre le somme del loro esistere come addizione. Avevano smesso di avere un qualche significato razionale da troppo tempo: probabilmente Vegeta era solo il fattore mancante di un sistema di equazioni strettamente personale. Egualmente Bulma Briefs era sempre stata avvezzata dalla vita a giocare in difesa, più che in attacco: aveva perso memoria dei giorni in cui non v’erano state spalle oltre le quali cercare conforto o una scusa per dimenticarsi d’essere responsabile e persino cattiva. A trent’anni era troppo vecchia e troppo egoista per tornare indietro. Non importava neppure fossero altri a pagarne il fio: non era brava a soffrire come ad innamorarsi. Anzi, probabilmente non era particolarmente abile neppure su quel fronte: aveva senz’altro scelto la persona sbagliata.

_Ma era una persona, poi?_

Quel rigurgito di concretezza, nei fatti, l’attraversava come la speranza di una pronta guarigione dalle tenebre dell’insania emotiva. Bastava pensare a una coda e a denti troppo affilati per ridere di un pensiero stupidamente romantico e arrendersi al buonsenso delle evidenze: non si era forse accorta ch’era una scimmia? Ma poi Bulma Briefs si trovava all’improvviso davanti un giovane maschio fibroso, dallo sguardo fiero e impenetrabile, dalla lingua tagliente e cattiva e dalla bellezza selvatica di un sogno. E capitolava. _Irrimediabilmente_. Forse un uomo era troppo poco, per una come lei.

 

Se fosse stata semplicemente gentile – gentile nel modo insopportabile e stucchevole della bionda matta - probabilmente quella convivenza sarebbe stata solo un accidente temporaneo in una vita ch’era nata randagia e tale poteva restare senza troppe conseguenze per nessuno. Aveva bisogno di un tetto sulla testa e della certezza di potersi concentrare unicamente sull’accrescimento del proprio potere. Quei terrestri erano fastidiosi, ma si erano rivelati pure profondamente _utili_ : ciò rendeva ragione plausibile di una scelta che altrimenti avrebbe avuto il sapore amaro di un’umiliazione. Ma l’umana non era gentile. Sembrava l’avesse invitato semplicemente per il gusto perverso di tormentarlo, quasi le servisse piuttosto qualcuno su cui esercitare un dominio strano, fatto di illazioni velenose, scenate isteriche e sarcasmo cattivo. Era aggressiva. Era provocatoria. Era talmente bella da fargli montare il desiderio prepotente di farla sua. Un desiderio dolorosissimo, perché sapeva di una perdita profonda e di una resa completa del suo ego, orgogliosamente arroccato sulla completa autosufficienza.

Non era gentile: quello era il punto. Non fingeva, non aveva schermi, non si vergognava di sfidarlo e non lo temeva abbastanza da tremare al momento opportuno. Lo faceva sentire completamente indifeso, perché non c’era replica potesse avere ragione dell’ariete spietato di una simile determinazione. Era una femmina e non aveva il minimo potere sulla storia e sul nemico: eppure riusciva a schiacciarlo con una violenza inaudita. Non aveva bisogno di catene per legarlo all’obbedienza: bastava cogliesse un sorriso sulle labbra di lei, per sapere quale colore avrebbe avuto la sua giornata. Non era più un grigio indistinto picchiettato di rosso: c’era tanto azzurro da annegare. E l’azzurro, dunque, doveva pure essere il primo capo della trama che avrebbe disfatto per riconoscere il sapore della propria libertà. _Sempre che gli interessasse davvero, poi_.

Era un pensiero ossessivo, che distraeva e riusciva insopportabile. Qualcosa che lo costringeva a vivere con la guardia alzata, ma senza la minima speranza di individuare il nemico: perché l’avversario – o supposto tale – era un inaccettabile se stesso. Dunque poteva semplicemente cercarlo in uno specchio cieco: e mirare a vuoto.

 

Ripensando a quel giorno, Bulma Briefs avrebbe sorriso sorniona tra sé raccontandosi dell’indubbio potere delle metafore. Nulla, nei fatti, avrebbe descritto meglio quel che sarebbe stato del suo futuro se non un’esplosione. Sul momento forse aveva creduto fosse il suo cuore a spezzarsi, costretto a subire l’onda d’urto di una serie d’accadimenti penosi. Ma Bulma Briefs sapeva altrettanto bene di non esser abbastanza sensibile per potersi fregiare di una simile delicatezza. Il punto era un altro, assurdo ed egualmente divertente proprio per quel motivo: era stato quasi con il gravital trainer fossero andati in pezzi anche i labili freni del suo autocontrollo, neppure una catastrofe gravitazionale potesse avere immediate ripercussioni su una lucidità tanto bassa da tendere allo zero.

La verità era non aspettasse altro che l’occasione per mettersi a nudo, nella concretezza incredibile e incredula di un coinvolgimento obbrobrioso: e se Vegeta rendeva le armi, anche una terrestre poteva concedersi un lusso altrettanto spropositato. Persino quando la sua memoria faticava a credere fosse esistito un tempo in cui non era tutt’uno con un alieno complesso, arrogante, testardo e meraviglioso, Bulma Briefs avrebbe saputo rievocare ogni singolo dettaglio di quel giorno: dal modo particolare con cui la luce cadeva oltre le finestre, al sapore della panna dei dolci acquistati da sua madre; dalle chiacchiere insensate della bionda, allo scontento di Yamcha, che chiamava _sicurezza_ qualcosa di simile alla gelosia. Rammentava perfettamente l’ultimo litigio, legato alla vicinanza del trainer alla Capsule Corporation: e ricordava – con vergogna – il livore gratuito con cui l’aveva paragonato a Vegeta per dargli del lavativo – come forse era. Ma Yamcha era anche e soprattutto un essere umano. Infine sempre presente era lo schianto improvviso che aveva spezzato la pace di un mattino come mille altri ed aveva deciso invece di cambiarle la vita.

_Boom._

Imprevisto come tutte le rivoluzioni, in fin dei conti.

 

Per quasi tre decadi, Vegeta di Vejita-sei era stato cullato da una meravigliosa certezza. Perduta la tiara, la stirpe su cui avrebbe dovuto regnare e persino il diritto a farsi apostrofare come il Principe che non era più, aveva ritrovato se stesso in un’antica menzogna, raccontata da chi l’aveva generato, ma non amato abbastanza da scegliere di tenerlo con sé – _anche a morire_ – anziché venderlo al migliore offerente. Vegeta di Vejita-sei era cresciuto con la certezza di essere un pezzo unico, non solo perché esemplare di una razza estinta, ma soprattutto perché certo che, anche laddove i Saiyajin fossero sopravvissuti, nessuno sarebbe mai stato come lui. Forte, come lui. Feroce di una ferocia intelligente e studiata, priva di sfumature che per molti si chiamavano sentimenti, ma ai suoi occhi non erano che accidenti temporanei e per giunta profondamente dannosi. Poi aveva incontrato Kakaroth: e Kakaroth era molto più della prova provata non fosse del tutto solo nell’Universo, ma fosse sopravvissuta anche la memoria della stirpe. Kakaroth era una deviazione pericolosa, che al dunque l’aveva schiacciato, coprendosi d’oro al suo posto e rubandogli la consolazione della vendetta. Neppure gli androidi, dunque, premevano come urgenza storica al pari del bisogno di lavare quell’onta. Ma era un pensiero pericoloso: perché era un pensiero da perdente. Kakaroth combatteva e implementava il proprio potere solo per se stesso. Non percepiva la tensione agonale che lo animava, come se fosse un pesce troppo piccolo per solleticare la sua vanità di guerriero. Probabilmente era quanto faceva più male in una storia che pure non era stata avara in termini di sofferenza e frustrazione.

Combattere in simili condizioni, però, era anche la via più diretta per l’Inferno, non per l’affermazione di sé, poiché mancava la lucidità necessaria per isolare il nemico dal rancore, l’azione dalla rabbia: e dunque ci si muoveva come fiere in una gabbia o in un’arena da macello. E ci si ritrovava al suolo, piagati e sconfitti. L’aveva pensato per un’ultima volta quando il raggio del _drone_ gli era stato addosso. Aveva dilatato l’aura per un’estrema difesa, senza calcolare l’inevitabile rinculo dell’inerzia. Era stato un lampo abbacinante di ioni impazziti e calore inumano, prima di un’onda sanguigna e notturna insieme, nauseante dei toni della disfatta e della perdita.

 

Il primo sentimento avesse attraversato Bulma Briefs al momento dell’esplosione era stato la sorpresa. Poi l’irritazione. Dunque una sorta di mal celato furore per quella manifesta incuria e tracotante pretesa di ledere la sua proprietà. Solo dopo un poco era arrivata a realizzare il terrore della perdita e ad imprimere alle proprie gambe un moto ritmico, scoordinato e sottilmente comico, quasi fosse una piccola oca intenta a razzolare nell’aia disordinata dei propri sentimenti. Yamcha era al suo fianco, con parole piene di realismo e pronte a cogliere l’inevitabilità dell’accaduto. Vegeta se l’era cercata fino in fondo. Era talmente evidente da sfiorare il lapalissiano: eppure non poteva negare quanto fastidiosa le riuscisse quella voce di buonsenso, che la legava al contesto tutto terrestre del sentire, del giudicare e del muoversi. Fastidiosa perché faceva appello alla sua razionalità sopita, sbattendole sul delicato musetto la prova ontologica dell’insania e della follia. Eppure Bulma Briefs sentiva per prima in sé il serpeggiare di quel folle istinto suicida e di lui aveva finito con l’amare esattamente la stupidità con cui sceglieva prove destinate a schiacciarlo.

Perché? Perché era un idiota o perché era piuttosto meraviglioso, in uno di quei modi così manifesti da somigliare da soli a clamorose rivelazioni? Difficile dirlo: sapeva solo che alla vista di un ammasso di schegge anche il suo cuore si era come incrinato, ricordandole che la fedeltà a se stessi e al proprio orgoglio inesorabilmente cede se è il cuore a guidare la partita. E nel suo caso, a esser generosi, stringeva un poker d’assi vincente su tutta la linea. Dunque non si era curata di occhi indiscreti o facili giudizi: china sui frammenti di un niente intollerabilmente doloroso, aveva cominciato a scavare, senza pensare alle unghie scheggiate o al french disfatto o al disordine indecente con cui il suo cuore per primo si esprimeva. Un ritmo nuovo, sordo e inconcludente, tambureggiava oltre il labile schermo della carne e dell’autocontrollo.

_Vegeta_.

Lo stava chiamando, usando un nome che era stato nemico, ma sul momento tornava a essere semplicemente un richiamo e una scusa.

_Vegeta_.

In silenzio, tra sé, e poi con la sfacciataggine manifesta di un segreto che non è più tale: lo chiamava e seguitava a scavare. Se avesse avuto la sensibilità di ricordarsi di Yamcha, forse avrebbe colto la sorpresa e la delusione nello sguardo di qualcuno che pure un tempo aveva amato. Sorpresa e delusione, sì: perché non meritava d’essere umiliato con una simile evidenza. Comunque scavava: e infine qualcosa era emerso.

Vegeta aveva mani grandi, dita sottili ed eleganti. Erano le mani di un sicario, ma nell’armonia della forma erano esattamente quelle di un principe. Erano mani che aveva immaginato scivolare lungo il suo corpo e accarezzarlo senza lascivia, ma con la conturbante solidità dell’amante. Una mano che avrebbe desiderato stringere, afferrare e portare al proprio petto, se solo Vegeta non fosse stato Vegeta: duro ed amaro. Tenace e invincibile. Nei fatti non aveva atteso la sua pietà ed il suo consenso: si era sollevato solo, fiero e granitico nella stupida pretesa della propria invincibilità. Il suo cuore aveva mancato un palpito, ma non voleva concedergli alcuna soddisfazione: dunque l’aveva morso, verbalmente e con ferocia, come sapeva fare da che si erano conosciuti.

“Volevi distruggermi la casa, scimmione?”

E sotto le croste abrase di mille ferite, malgrado tutto, il suo sguardo era di una fierezza così meravigliosa e maschia da farle tremare il cuore. Un mezzo sorriso, il suo. Una smorfia che sotto il dolore celava ancora il motteggio e la grandezza di consapevolezze superiori: e la voglia di provocare. Ancora. Sino alla fine del mondo. Forse ancora oltre, in un’eternità che sarebbe stata loro, senza rimedio.

 

 

Schiacciato dalla tua stupidità e da strati di lamiera divelta e inutilizzata, l’unico pensiero tu riesca a maturare con forza ed efficacia reale è che hai perso. Per l’ennesima volta. Non importa siano macchine e tu sia carne: ma sai che hai perso. E mentre le costole distrutte ti mozzano il respiro, tra te imprechi con la rabbia repressa e lo scontento del perdente in cui sei costretto a riconoscerti, mentre una voce rompe il silenzio della disfatta e ti è disgraziatamente familiare. Non vorresti ascoltarla, né sentirti come sai davanti a quell’appello sempre più insistente. Non vorresti accogliere il richiamo, perché è qualcosa di tanto suadente da perderti: al contempo, nel notturno disperato di sconfitte sempre più ravvicinate, è qualcosa che sa di un ruolo più degno e di un riscatto possibile. Dunque, con una determinazione che quasi ignoravi di possedere, accetti di farti prendere. Non è proprio una scelta, poi: somiglia a una necessità inderogabile e quasi dolorosa. Infine, in una specie di rigurgito d’orgoglio, muti per l’ennesima volta giudizio e scegli di farcela da solo, probabilmente perché non vorresti mai mostrarti malleabile e tenero davanti a due occhi che trafiggono come lame acuminate. E quegli occhi, così belli e così unici, posati su di te aumentano una vertigine che non sai neppure se chiamare fisica. Bella da perdersi e perderti. Vorresti rispondere a tono alla sua arroganza, ma ti manca il fiato, come molli pure sono le gambe. Stai cadendo: il cielo si allontana come una macchia indistinta, punticchiata di colori che non dovrebbero appartenergli.

_Vegeta._

 _

Vegeta.

_

Ti chiama ancora. Non smette di farlo. Il tuo nome sulle sue labbra non ha più il sapore della morte, della sconfitta e della perdita. Profuma anzi di nuovo e di emozioni che non comprendi. A farlo, probabilmente, proveresti pietà e vergogna profonda per quello che sei diventato. Non riconosci la tua voce, mentre le chiedi di lasciarti. E l’umana forse pensa che tu ti riferisca al momento presente, a un abbraccio intriso del suo odore.

È stupida e non comprende niente. È bella: e quella sua meravigliosa essenza è la chiave di ciò che ti perde. Senza rimedio. Cieca a non realizzarlo. Dunque le chiedi di lasciarti. Non ascolti quasi la sua replica. Parla di te e forse di voi. Perché all’improvviso ti sembra fondamentale cogliere un simile accento e dargli un significato? Comunque hai paura: dunque resta il tuo _lasciami_. Non lo fa.

Dall’azzurro al nero è un passaggio talmente repentino da lasciare storditi: come lo è il profumo di lei. Qualcosa di talmente intenso e buono da farti perdere la ragione. Vorresti possederla: debole e querula com’è. Eppure talmente straordinaria e forte d’averti piegato con due occhi che sembrano laghi estivi e un sorriso indimenticabile.

 

 

Bulma Briefs aveva ascoltato imbronciata il verdetto di un medico che, poco ma sicuro, non aveva capito assolutamente nulla della situazione, ma sentiva probabilmente il dovere di darsi un tono almeno professionale con cui giustificare la propria presenza. Un po’ come sua madre, in fin dei conti, che pure esauriva la propria superfluità nel piangere sul latte versato o lamentarsi per qualcosa che, poco ma sicuro, vedeva solo lei.

Bulma Briefs era pienamente consapevole della punturina dolorosa che, di quando in quando, le percuoteva il petto in robuste stilettate, ma ancora si diceva che poteva tollerarlo e fingere il tutto si risolvesse nel coacervo disorganizzato delle emozioni di quel giorno. Poteva smettere di guardare quel corpo inerte annegato in un’orgia di bianco, ad esempio, e scoprire d’essere ancora se stessa. Oppure poteva sedersi al fianco di lui, spiarne e patirne ogni respiro, fino a scegliere d’entrare nei suoi sogni e non allontanarsene neppure se costretta con la forza. V’era la pervicacia di un’ossessione incancrenita in lei. Abbastanza perché non avesse alcun bisogno di porsi ulteriori interrogativi per una risposta ch’era già data.

“D’accordo,” aveva mormorato stringendo leggermente le dita del saiyan. “Abbiamo un problema, Vegeta. Credo di essere impazzita fino al punto d’innamorarmi di te. Cosa dobbiamo fare?”

Neppure per un momento aveva pensato fosse un monologo puerile e inconcludente, affidato al silenzio di un altro abbandono. Non poteva farlo perché pensare si collocava molto oltre la linea di guardia del suo perspicuo interesse. In compenso non aveva alcun dubbio in merito alla ripartizione delle responsabilità e al fatto che, volente o nolente, _qualcuno_ avrebbe dovuto alleggerire la sua pena.

_Ricambiandola e niente di meno._

 

Nella nebbia lattiginosa e indistinta dei fantasmi della coscienza, lo sfolgorare dell’odio del nemico è più intenso che mai. Lo insegui sperando di coglierlo, fosse pure per una stolida contaminazione, ma ti sfugge senza che tu possa davvero avvicinarti. Il buio che ti circonda e ti fa pensare alla morte non concede pace alla coscienza, alimentando incubi che vorresti cavalcare, trovando una ragione per il tuo sentirti così drammaticamente sbilanciato e fuori fuoco. Così sconfitto e così inesorabilmente lontano da una meta che sembra preclusa unicamente a te. Chissà per quale perverso motivo. E spaventato corri entro le maglie centrifughe di un vicolo cieco, come a volte, da cucciolo, nella selva ordinata di un guardaroba in cui eri il più piccolo e insulso di tutti, senza il tuo tridente, ma già con denti affilati per ammazzare.

La lacrima che scende piano – _e qualcuno raccoglierà, ma tu non lo sai_ – non è dolore e neppure nostalgia. Sai piangere solo di rabbia, perché la rabbia è il sentimento più forte che la storia ti ha lasciato, rubando tutto il resto.

Sei feroce, scontento, devastato, stanco. Chiudi gli occhi alla ricerca di te stesso e lo trovi nelle parole che hanno dato metro e stabilità al tuo esistere sino a questo giorno. Tuo padre ha una lunga coda fulva e un buon odore di carne bruciata. Non conosci nulla di migliore dell’impressione persistente della Morte che aleggia su di voi, in tempi non abbastanza maturi da lasciar intendere che la morte non si fermerà affatto: e vi inghiottirà.

Il Re mostra fiero le capsule di scarto che affolleranno l’Universo, fecondando la storia della violenza dei Saiyajin. Ti ricorda che tu non ci sei, né capiterà mai: perché sei orgoglio e vanto della stirpe. Sei qualcuno che non dovrà mai pregare, mai stringere i denti e mai vergognarsi. Sei qualcuno che porta la tiara e poco importa se il mondo che domini è morto: tu sei sopravvissuto. Tu sei tutto quello che serve al _Nekronomikon_ per non chiudere la sua pagina schiacciandoti nel mezzo. Tu sei un pezzo unico e qualcuno che si rialza sempre. Non conta il prezzo: sei disposto a pagare, a mordere, a vivere. Sei disposto a urlare la fierezza dell’appartenenza. Ad aprire di nuovo gli occhi, per stupirti di un colore che davvero non ti aspetti, tanto nuovo ed inusuale è nella storia che conosci.

Non dovresti, ma ti fermi a guardarlo molto più a lungo di quel che vorresti. Proprio non senti il bisogno di allontanare la tua attenzione dall’ombra leggera con cui piccoli boccoli marini ricadono lungo le sue spalle, simulando le onde di un oceano che vagamente conosci, ma già ti appartiene. Forse è la debolezza di un sentimento finalmente perduto e dolce che ti spinge a ribellarti e a punirti, per una fragilità che è tossica e mortale per uno come te. Una belva. Fiera di essere tale.

Perciò, quando di nuovo il suo volto appare, duro, corrucciato e imperativo com’è sempre lei – _fiera di essere la tua nascosta padrona, presuntuosa e prepotente_ \- c’è quasi una segreta soddisfazione nel gridarle minacce che non ti fanno comunque sentire al sicuro. Con lei, davvero, non lo sei mai. E questo non è il punto d’arrivo di nulla.

_Questo è un insidioso e forse mortale punto di stallo._


	2. Selvaggio Imeneo

Bulma Briefs aveva tentato disperatamente di dire a se stessa che non tutto era perduto. Che in fondo non era accaduto nulla di talmente irreparabile da pregiudicare per sempre l’alta opinione che aveva di se stessa. C’era andata a letto? _No. Mio Dio, no._ Le sarebbe piaciuto, d’accordo. Le sarebbe piaciuto fino al punto da percepire il rifiuto come una puntura insopportabilmente dolorosa che le straziava il fianco, ma era qualcosa che poteva tranquillamente serbare per se stessa, senza che nessuno dovesse sentirsi autorizzato a farle la morale. Per cosa, poi? Era nata libera, persino nell’assurda balia dei sentimenti che, di quando in quando, si divertivano ad aver ragione dei confini severi della sua razionalità. Il problema era un uomo non fosse nulla di troppo complicato da tenere a bada. Apparteneva ad alchimie che conosceva e con cui non avrebbe mai avuto problemi a venire a patti. C’era stato un tempo in cui l’inesperienza si traduceva nel terrore e nel sospetto di un futuro di solitudine, ma quei giorni erano trascorsi da molto, con l’inevitabile fluire degli eventi e delle avventure.

_Comunque Vegeta aveva rifiutato pervicacemente le sue cure e le sue attenzioni._

La più sollecita delle preoccupazioni l’aveva al più portato a partorire un ruggito dalla violenza bestiale, inconsulta e del tutto immotivata. Erano spiazzanti simili reazioni, perché non rispettavano quel minimo di prevedibile relazionale che uno poteva attendersi dalla _bestiola_ e dal suo _ospite_. Il dramma era Vegeta fosse uno stallone senza morso e nessuno le avesse mai insegnato a roteare il lazo o a esibirsi in un rodeo che non suonasse sottilmente sbilanciato e comico. Detestava sentirsi così, perché ben sapeva non vi fosse nulla di risibile in lei. Nulla che non dovesse piuttosto incutere rispetto. Vegeta, per contro, la rendeva pateticamente vulnerabile, con una smorfia cattiva, o una parola mirata o un’occhiata di quegli occhi impenetrabili e severi, indagatori senza la minima speranza di reciprocità.

_Dunque si era data pena per una stupida scimmia e ne aveva ricavato l’ennesimo ruggito._

Nel suo orgoglio si era incuneata una crepa che nasceva da mille ragioni diverse, ma si faceva purulenta proprio sul dato essenziale: la rifiutava come donna. La respingeva esattamente in quel che credeva potesse tornare a suo vantaggio, per la legge non scritta che vuole il maschio intollerabilmente sensibile proprio a quel che lo completa.

Con Vegeta non aveva funzionato. Ai suoi occhi si affermava come irrilevanza, o, ancor peggio, come un dettaglio superfluo da rimuovere con urgenza. Era la sconfitta più dolorosa le fosse mai toccata: la prima che la chiamava in conto oltre gli schemi di circostanza e la costringeva a valutarsi nella propria integrità. Non valeva abbastanza per lui? Bulma Briefs poteva solo constatare un’inequivocabile evidenza e trarne le proprie risoluzioni: _tanto valeva contentarsi di Yamcha._

 

Chiuso in un bunker metallico che simula incredibilmente bene quelli che sono gli stati di disgregazione della stessa coscienza, perché nei fatti il fuori e il dentro si equivalgono nella ridda delle suggestioni senza scampo, un saiyan realizza lo stato dei danni subiti, l’incidenza rigenerativa del potere distintivo della sua razza e approda all’inevitabile conclusione che sta solo tentando di ridurre ai margini della manifesta irrilevanza il pensiero ossessivo che lo tormenta ormai da troppo tempo: _lei_. E nei fatti deve convenire che non c’è proprio nulla di onorevole, di rassicurante, di bello e neppure di plausibile nel lasciare che una specie di piccolo insetto molesto catalizzi un’attenzione che la vita mercenaria ha reso acuminata e pronta non per emozionarsi, ma per ammazzare. Dunque si è difeso a suo modo, aggredendo con un impeto quasi infantile quella femmina bella e dannosa, il cui crimine principale è coglierlo sempre nella sua veste più meschina e umana: aggredendola, già, ma anche con la lucidità manifesta di realizzare che probabilmente l’umana ha vinto ancora, fosse pure perché l’ha visto strisciare e non liberare il potere che brama. Un potere che finalmente potrebbe incenerirla e liberarlo da troppi fantasmi. In ogni caso sceglie di non demordere. È quasi anzi ci sia qualcosa di destinato all’umana nelle sue azioni: persino la voglia di renderla testimone di un miracolo possibile, bestiale, prevaricatorio, leggendario e finalmente equo. L’oro appartiene ai principi, in fin dei conti: e per quanto non voglia ammettere con se stesso ch’è esattamente quello il punto, Vegeta vorrebbe forse che anche lei lo guardasse finalmente così. Come un principe. Senza prendersi gioco di una tiara inghiottita dal Nekronomicon.

Ma è un osso duro, _lei_.

È facile realizzarlo da ogni battuta. Persino nello sguardo oltraggiosamente ironico e fiero con cui accoglie il suo ennesimo risveglio stordito e dolorante, dopo un qualche eccesso immotivato. È lo sguardo di chi probabilmente già si aspetta le conclusioni ovvie di ogni scelta, ma trova divertente imporre un’onnisciente e petulante competenza. Nel suo caso, neppure a rimarcarlo, è anche il curarsi di fargli più male possibile, mentre incunea l’unghia laccata e strappa via il lembo adesivo di una garza, per sostituirla con un’altra.

Poche parole.

Un gioco sospeso di risentimenti e di sguardi mortalmente ironici.

Le parole scontate del copione già recitato mille volte. “Se vuoi ammazzarti, fallo almeno lontano da casa mia.”

Un grugnito di sfida per tutta risposta e un fremito sottile al solo contatto: è talmente vicina che il suo odore lo raggiunge e lo investe in pieno. Inevitabile: come un morbo insidiosissimo e come una malattia. Da perdere la ragione. Per questo, obbedendo a un istinto autoconservativo che odora però, soprattutto, di un’incredibile dose di terrore, finisce con lo spingerla lontano da sé, intimandole una distanza di sicurezza che, nei fatti, è già venuta drammaticamente meno. Altrimenti non sentirebbe così forte martellare in sé il tacito deliliquio della paura.

_Non devi permetterti di stordirmi con il tuo odore, femmina._

 _

Non di distruggere le mie difese con i tuoi occhi, il tuo fuoco, la tua rabbia.

Non sono un umano.

Non capisci?

Sono pronto a prendermi quello che voglio, che mi spetta e che mi viene offerto. Non so se per incoscienza o per calcolo, ma sei troppo vicina.

_

E la terrestre, interamente assorbita da uno dei suoi stupidi monologhi, non percepisce la luce che attraversa il suo sguardo e registra la nuova risoluzione. Sembra incapace di approdare da sola alla più elementare delle equazioni. Sfida, senza tirarsi indietro le più elementari nozioni dell’equilibrio e di interazione. Per questo, sebbene per un labilissimo istante, gli fa quasi pena, mentre registra in un tempo rallentato il guizzo improvviso con cui il suo corpo si alza, si tende, la raggiunge, la stringe nell’implacabile morsa dell’azione.

Gli umani sono buoni soprattutto a sperperare parole, ma non hanno mai davvero compreso la profonda verità che si cela dietro ognuna di queste, sino a costruire nel concreto gli incubi con cui hanno giocato. O chimere piene di miele.

Sino a un istante prima era lì con la bocca spalancata, a rinfacciargli i suoi _voglio voglio_ da bambino prepotente e viziato. Ora che ha dato una risposta a quel reiterato motteggio – le ha detto ciò che vuole. Ha detto che vuole _lei_ – è pallida e contratta ed incredula. Il suo cuore batte così forte che riesce ad avvertirne il ritmo selvaggio e sconclusionato oltre gli abiti troppo leggeri. Le sue dita attraversano finalmente la serica consistenza di quelle chiome dal colore indecente, meravigliandosi della nuova impressione che procura un sogno nel momento in cui si concreta e trova pure il coraggio di esprimersi.

È nervosa. Rigida. L’aveva immaginata più soffice. Il suo odore, però, ora che può respirarlo, affondando il viso nella piega del collo, è esattamente quel che sognava per impazzire del tutto. Si sta eccitando in modo pericoloso. Si sta eccitando come non gli accadeva da una quantità spaventosa di tempo. Gli era mancata l’occasione o forse la preda?

Con la lingua titilla la grana candida di un’epidermide sottile e comincia a svestirla dell’inutile ingombro di stoffe dozzinali e maldestri schermi di circostanza. Non ha bisogno di fissarla direttamente per sapere che segue ogni suo movimento, ma la sorpresa – finalmente – le ha mangiato la lingua. Non è certo cominci a vederlo come principe, ma di sicuro avrà imparato una buona lezione sulla chimica del desiderio: una lezione che vuole proprio darle, anche se francamente non era affatto questa l’intenzione con cui ha accettato un invito piuttosto imprevisto. Eppure è stata proprio quella sfacciataggine a convincerlo e, in un certo senso, a conquistarlo: come gli piace ora sentirla così piccola e così morbida, mentre le dita la modellano a misura di uno strano e imprevisto desiderio.

Piccola e morbida.

Ha seni grandi: globi lattescenti su cui il capezzolo disegna una piccola rosa vanitosa e invitante.

Comincia a lambirlo con la lingua, mentre i loro bacini sono sempre più aderenti e il suo desiderio così manifesto da somigliare drammaticamente a una resa. Ma sul momento non gli importa.

Capta il suo sospiro soddisfatto e all’improvviso balena un’idea che lo colpisce come una frusta.

_E se stessi facendo il tuo gioco?_ Se si stesse eccitando per una strategia che ha tessuto diabolica soprattutto per un _suo_ desiderio? Se fosse l’ennesima scacchiera in cui non riveste altro ruolo se non quello del pedone sacrificabile?

La allontana di scatto, quasi possa ustionarlo: e nei fatti è accaduto, perché non c’è stata alcuna soluzione di continuità tra l’eccitazione arrogante del suo sesso e la doccia fredda dell’inevitabile corollario. Sapeva fosse intelligente e pericolosa: persino ora che lo fronteggia, seminuda e bella come un incubo, qualcosa della sua superiorità lo eccita e lo abbaglia: ma si costringe a resistere.

È grottesco: ma quasi più non pensa al fatto il suo scopo primario sia coprirsi d’oro. Per colpa di una donna che somiglia sempre più ad una persecuzione, gli sembra quasi di doversi difendere da un cielo che gli crolla addosso e lo schiaccia senza pietà.

Mentre l’acqua della doccia lava via gli ultimi, inevitabili segni del desiderio abortito dal suo corpo rovinato, si chiede davvero come possa piuttosto nettare la memoria dall’infezione depravata e profonda che è data da una come lei. Onnipresente e pervicace come una cancrena, che esiste e resiste finché non ha divorato del tutto l’organo che la nutre. È uno sfregio in suppurazione posato sul cuore: e il saiyan, stupido, non fa nulla perché rimargini. Piuttosto si chiede se non sia esattamente quel che i terrestri chiamano _amore_ : e finalmente si concede di aver paura.

 

Bulma Briefs replicò al rifiuto esattamente come avrebbe fatto una sua pari: dandoci un taglio. Riempì di zeny un _coiffeur_ entusiasta e incredibilmente prodigo di complimenti solo per togliersi la soddisfazione di cancellare quell’ignobile delusione. Via uno dopo l’altro i boccoli che erano stati accarezzati e contaminati. Via la memoria del piacere e dell’impressione profonda che quel contatto aveva suscitato. Via i segni di una ridicola debolezza che era poi diventata l’umiliazione di un distacco inaspettato. Si era cercata oltre la superficie riflettente dello specchio per vedersi come anni prima, quando Vegeta non esisteva neppure quale improbabile ipotesi e il suo orizzonte era talmente immacolato da abbagliare. Non era troppo tardi per ricominciare, si era detta; neppure per riafferrare le redini del rapporto con Yamcha e vedere di trasformarlo in qualcosa di più concreto e solido di un teatrino delle parti. In fin dei conti era una relazione tiepida, ma con qualche gentilezza; esisteva la complicità delle lunghe frequentazioni, delle battaglie combattute fianco a fianco e delle scommesse vinte.

Fino in fondo: soprattutto _sopravvivendo_.

Poi aveva cercato nel cuore del proprio orgoglio e si era detta di no: ch’era meglio potare anche quel ramo, perché per prima sapeva l’innesto fosse ormai del tutto sterile. Nei propositi, nelle suggestioni, nei rigurgiti profondi del desiderio, non restava più nulla di quello che un tempo aveva dato costrutto e senso alla loro devota amicizia. Non erano più una sedicenne avventurosa e un giovane brigante ridicolmente timido: erano un uomo e una donna che non avrebbero cancellato l’ombra dell’affetto profondo che li aveva legati, ma non potevano continuare a credervi impunemente, come se non fosse altrettanto importante – per dire – il fluire della storia che li aveva divisi. Bastava pensare all’ultimo sguardo – muto e silenzioso – che Yamcha le aveva regalato mentre soccorreva Vegeta: era quello di un uomo che ha compreso tutto. Che ha già perdonato, persino, perché sa che non c’è spazio per colpe e recriminazioni.

_Solo constatazioni di comodo legate all’inevitabile orchestrare del caso._

Aveva lasciato che i suoi passi risuonassero lungo le strade affollate di West Capital City, senza una meta ben precisa o una risoluzione particolare. Probabilmente aveva solo paura di tornare a casa e scontrarsi con gli sguardi penetranti ed eloquenti di una creatura che proprio non le riusciva di arginare: che le era entrata dentro senza permesso, incuneandosi nell’uscio dischiuso che per prima aveva però lasciato aperto, fidando profondamente in una simile occasione. Era accaduto. Sul serio: ma senza gli sviluppi che si era aspettata. Vegeta continuava a sfuggirle, avvincendola sempre di più, perché non una delle sue reazioni poteva iscriversi entro una geometria coerente di risposte già esplorate. Neppure una. Era un pezzo unico. Era come _lei_. Da quando si arrendeva tanto supinamente ai tiri della sorte da rendere le armi prima di aver davvero ferito come doveva? Da quando osava dimenticare che Bulma Briefs era sempre la prima a mirare al cuore?

Senza fermarsi a riflettere era tornata sui propri passi, macinando con un’ansia quasi comica isolati e istanti che la dividevano dal momento della verità: dall’inesorabile deflagrazione del suo universo emotivo tra le braccia di uno stupido maschio ostinato che già troppe volte aveva minato i labili confini del suo autocontrollo.

_Perfetto: sarebbe stata una dichiarazione con tutti i crismi_.

Aveva rallentato e deglutito penosamente fin da quando la mole della Capsule Corporation si era fatta visibilissima e incombente. A quel punto aveva stretto i pugni ed intrapreso una marziale marcia verso la verità. Marcia fin troppo breve, in ogni caso, considerando che Vegeta, nella sua posa più provocatoria e caratteristica, la stava già aspettando: appoggiato alla parete del laboratorio, braccia intrecciate e quello sguardo indecifrabile e sensuale. “Sì. Decisamente noi due abbiamo un problema. E credo sia proprio il caso di parlarne,” le aveva detto sorprendendola, senza aggiungere, nondimeno, quel sorriso sarcastico che già aspettava e che sarebbe stato perfetto complemento del motteggio. Dunque non tentava di provocare, questa volta: semplicemente di parlamentare un imbarazzo condiviso. Aveva stirato le labbra in una specie di sorriso, prima di afferrarlo per un braccio e trascinarlo nel luogo in cui aveva trascorso oltre la metà della propria vita, inventando di tutto: fuorché una risposta per i palpiti del proprio cuore. “Probabilmente dovremmo, ma…” aveva a quel punto replicato, prima di volgersi nella sua direzione. “… Ma non credo affatto che parlare sia una buona risposta,” aveva aggiunto seccamente, prima di stringere le braccia contro quel collo muscoloso e forte e cercare le labbra del saiyan. Aveva avvertito nettamente l’esitazione e l’imbarazzo di Vegeta, ma non era stato che un momento, perché quando ne aveva violata la chiostra dei denti bianchissimi e affilati, da fiera e da guerriero al contempo, ogni resistenza aveva cessato d’essere davvero tale, per trasformarsi in una specie di morbido abbandono. V’era in lui la rigidezza impacciata di chi non aveva mai consumato sesso partendo dai preliminari dell’affetto, ma era qualcosa che all’improvviso accresceva la sua voglia ed il suo coinvolgimento.

_Labbra così, nei fatti, non potevano mentire._

Lentamente, con quell’accortezza che forse il cacciatore avrebbe usato per mimetizzare i propri passi in attesa di catturare una preda, aveva cominciato a spogliarsi, senza allontanarsi di un passo, né spezzare un contatto finalmente totale, appagante e coinvolgente come l’aveva sognato. Sentiva la virilità di Vegeta premere sempre più forte contro il suo pube e le mani di lui – quelle mani su cui tanto a lungo aveva fantasticato – scioglievano la carezza in una lussuriosa lusinga. Un fremito l’aveva scossa mentre le dita del saiyan risalivano la curva delle cosce, sollevando la gonna leggera; ne solleticavano l’interno, finché non avevano violato l’ultima barriera della decenza.

_A quel punto sarebbe stato così vergognoso cedere del tutto le armi e mostrarsi per quella che era?_

Vulnerata fin nel profondo da un fascino che, per non avere nomi, ne possedeva infiniti diversi? “Vegeta,” aveva mormorato, mentre calde le labbra di lui scivolavano lungo il suo collo – e la sua voce suonava arrochita dall’ansia e dal desiderio – “Vegeta... Posso dormire con te?” Ed era stata una bassa risata, quasi un grugnito o un mugolio strano, di ilarità ed eccitazione trattenuta. Un bacio spontaneo e una stretta ancora più forte, prevaricatoria e possessiva. “Non credo che dormiremo.”

Si era sentita sollevare di peso da quelle braccia, come aveva sognato in un tempo che ora diveniva presente. Braccia forti, degne di lui, eppure delicate e gentili nel cullarla senza danneggiarla in quello che sembrava davvero un sogno d’amore.

_E poi soli. Finalmente. Soli. In un buio complice e protettivo._

Aveva cominciato a solleticare la conca piatta dell’addome. Ne baciava il petto solido e maltrattato, respirando l’odore selvatico e maschio fino in fondo, lasciandosene ubriacare, per godere di quello stordimento che era già un inevitabile tradimento di ogni principio. “Mi piace il tuo profumo,” gli aveva detto, senza sapere che non era l’unica a pensare esistesse una traccia che il desiderio non poteva contenere, ma esplodeva tutt’intorno. Aveva dischiuso leggermente le gambe, facendogli spazio. Vegeta si era divertito a stuzzicare la sua bocca più nascosta, titillandola con rapidi colpi di lingua, mordicchiandola sino a farla gemere: e poi lacrimare miele. Non aveva mai avuto una percezione così netta del proprio orgasmo, se non in quella specie di resa totale e irrazionale a una scimmia vogliosa e straordinaria nell’abilità con cui sapeva risvegliare i suoi peggiori appetiti. Aveva liberato un ansito. Vegeta aveva forse sorriso, nel buio, prima di portarle di nuovo sulle labbra il sapore di quella blasfema eccitazione. La faceva godere e la tormentava e combatteva tra le sue cosce una guerra di quelle che non aveva mai conosciuto: pregna del sapore salso di un piacere nascosto, liquefatto nell’inesorabile passione di una schermaglia comune.

No.

Non avrebbero dormito.

Si era sollevata un poco, per cingere quel collo fibroso e possente, mentre Vegeta scivolava piano in lei, violando una rosa umida e desiderosa che lo aspettava da mille notti solitarie, di fantasie empie e sogni strani: impudici e bestiali come quell’hymeneo, in cui Eros era chimera ardente dai lombi dorati e dalla lunga coda fulva e il cuore scandiva il cembalo tragico di un altro rito del cuore.

_O naiade-menade, invasata e perversa. Fluida come acqua di fonte..._


End file.
